


Sa vie avec l'Ange

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys' Love, Fear, Fights, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1954 : ce Chevalier est bien étrange et son arrivée au Sanctuaire ne va pas passer inaperçue. Frissons, combats et autres sont au rendez-vous !<br/>Certains se sont interrogés sur mes OC, en particulier sur les héros de cette fic. J’espère qu’elle répondra (en partie) à leurs questions.<br/>Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura cette fic. Ces personnages m'inspirent beaucoup.</p><p>Mes OC dans cette fic :<br/>- Jade de la Vierge (futur Maître de Shaka) ;<br/>- Anaël du Cancer (futur Maître d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite) ;<br/>- Orreaga du Capricorne (futur Maître de Shura).</p><p>OC prêté par mon Capricorne : Elmo du Cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 30/06/1954 : L'arrivée de l'Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Gift de cette fic à mon Capricorne qui m'avait demandé un petit truc spécial avec mes OC.

Dans les arènes du Sanctuaire, la matinée allait à sa fin dans une envolée de sable. L’astre solaire répandait sans pitié ses rayons sur les bâtiments, les animaux et les hommes. La chaleur était accablante, l’air rare. La terre craquait sous les assauts d’Hélios.

Dans un brouhaha de voix, l’entraînement arriva à son terme. Les corps éreintés, recouverts de sueur et de sable se dirigeaient nonchalamment vers les thermes. Orreaga rejoignit Aldébaran au centre de l’arène.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre, Aldébaran, tous ces événements rapportés par la radio ? »

Son vis-à-vis espagnol haussa le sourcil - qu’il avait broussailleux, il est vrai - visiblement peu au fait des dernières nouvelles. Le Capricorne continua :

\- « Des lueurs apparaissent dans le ciel sans qu’aucune explication claire ne soit donnée. Il est question d’ovnis, d’étoiles qui tombent.

\- Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas les premières météorites de l’histoire.

\- Il n’y a pas que cela, Taureau. La terre a tremblé en Afrique. Les dieux sont en colère. C’est à cause de toutes ces inventions basées sur le nucléaire. L’homme se prend pour une divinité et joue avec des forces qu’il ne maîtrise pas. C'est notre travail de veiller sur l’humanité et ses idées. Tout comme de contenir la colère des dieux. »

L’habitant de la deuxième Maison s’arrêta, détaillant Orreaga. Il savait le Chevalier du Capricorne réfractaire à la modernité, mais de là à voir des signes où il n’avait somme toute que des coïncidences, cela était un peu fort. Il secoua la tête :

\- « Tu délires, Orreaga. Ce ne sont là que des hasards. Arrête de te prendre pour Cassandre.

\- Oh non ! » Le Capricorne leva un index contrarié. « Tu verras ! Le pire approche. Ce monde vit peut-être ses dernières heures.  L’humanité ne peut pas narguer indéfiniment les dieux. »

Aldébaran leva les yeux au ciel, mais comme pour donner raison à l’auto-proclamé prophète, le vent se leva soudain. Les cheveux d’Orreaga dansèrent dans le souffle avant qu’il ne les attache. Le Capricorne était songeur. Son regard erra sur les arbres par-delà les gradins. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Aldébaran pouvait bien mettre cela sur le compte de sa paranoïa, cela n’était pas important. Il sentait que quelque chose ou quelqu’un arrivait. Et son univers en serait bouleversé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de trouver la pièce manquante au tableau : le bruit. Le chant des oiseaux s’était interrompu. Seul, autour d’eux, le vent mugissait faiblement.

\- « Aldé…

\- Oui, je sais. Les oiseaux. Les chiens. Les insectes. C’est comme si les animaux avaient disparus.

\- Et je crois que ce n’est pas tout, Taureau. »

Le Capricorne montra le ciel. Il n’y avait pas un seul nuage à l’horizon et la clarté autour d’eux diminuait. La chaleur s’avouait vaincue par l’affaiblissement de la lumière, un frisson glacé parcourut l’échine d’Orreaga lorsque l’astre lunaire commença à dévorer le soleil.

Instinctivement, les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos, en position de combat. Le vent monta au fur et à mesure que Séléné avalait l’astre scintillant. Aldébaran se répétait mentalement que ce n’était qu’une éclipse, que cela ne durerait pas. Mais si… Et si Orreaga avait raison ? S’ils avaient négligé les signes ? Ne ressentait-il pas cette présence en approche ? Ou était-ce le délire du Capricorne qui déteignait sur lui ?

Il faisait maintenant presqu’aussi sombre qu’au creux d’une nuit sans lune. Un anneau de lumière luisait encore faiblement dans le ciel. Le temps semblait suspendu. Athéna, faites que le soleil revienne vite !

Un coup de coude dans les côtes interrompit ses prières.

« Cela arrive. »

La voix d’Orreaga tremblait-elle un peu ? Le Taureau jeta un regard vers l’entrée des arènes. Une luciole bleue volait dans leur direction. Il suivit son mouvement des yeux lorsqu’elle virevolta autour d’eux, cherchant à apercevoir l’insecte qu’il ne trouva pas. C’était une sphère de lumière, parfaite, sans aile et diffusant sa froide lueur azur.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu’une autre intruse vint s’incruster dans son champ de vision, suivie d’une autre et encore une autre. Il perdait l’équilibre à les suivre du regard. Orreaga et lui-même étaient au centre d’un tourbillon de gouttes de lumière, prisonniers de cette nuit factice.

Dans leur contemplation de l’improbable, les deux Chevaliers remarquèrent à peine qu’une silhouette avait fait son entrée dans l’arène. Elle avançait sans bruit vers eux, entourée des mêmes lumerottes bleues dansant autour d’elle.

A la faveur du vol de l’une d’elles, Orreaga aperçut une longue toison claire cascadant sur une épaule. Le vent mêlait lumières et cheveux, donnant un air fantomatique à l’intrus. Il avançait lentement, visiblement peu pressé de s’attaquer à eux. Capricorne et Taureau mêlèrent leur Cosmos. Une des lueurs éclaira encore furtivement un sourire avant qu’une aura imposante ne leur réponde.

« Eh bien, est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez l’un des vôtres ? »

Une main se tendit vers eux tandis que la déesse de la lune délaissait les lèvres d’Hélios, rendant lentement à la terre sa lumière. Dans les derniers instants de ce baiser divin, Orreaga entrevit la forme d’une Pandora box sur le dos de l’arrivant.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil était revenu et le cœur d’Orreaga reprenait enfin un rythme normal. Pendant un instant, il avait cru… Il secoua la tête pour chasser l’idée de la fin du monde sous les assauts d’un dieu vengeur. Car cela n’était pas une divinité qui se tenait face à eux dans ces arènes. Même s’il n’était pas très sûr que l’être face à lui ne soit pas de nature divine tant son physique était parfait et attirant, tant son aura maintenant apaisée était douce. Il s’y sentait bien, comme au creux des plumes d’un ange. Etait-ce un séraphin, finalement ? Il s’empourpra à cette pensée, tenta de rattraper le fil de la conversation.

L’étranger s’appelait Anaël. S’il portait sur le dos la box du Cancer, c’était tout à fait justifié selon lui. Elle lui avait été transmise par Elmo, son Maître qu’il avait laissé en Italie. L’Ange, comme Orreaga avait décidé de l’appeler en son for intérieur, avait appris la maîtrise du Cosmos avec le Chevalier du Cancer. Pour ce qui était des techniques de combat, il avait subi l’entrainement de Cerbère, un des Chevaliers d’argent  dont la réputation n’était plus à faire.

Le Capricorne se sentit transpercé de part en part lorsque le regard bleu océan de ce Crabe inattendu se posa sur lui. C’était étrange, c’était bon. Se noyer dans cet océan. La voix calme et douce s’échappa d’entre ces lèvres souriantes et rompit le rêve :

« Mon Maître m’a ordonné de venir me présenter à Shion et de me plier à ses demandes afin qu’il me reconnaisse comme le porteur légitime de l’armure du Cancer. »


	2. 07/07/1954 : Le combat de l'Ange

Les gradins étaient combles. Les Saints avaient afflué de partout pour voir cela : un Chevalier se prétendait l’héritier de l’armure du Cancer alors que le Chevalier en titre était vivant. Du jamais vu dans cette génération ! Tout ce petit monde attendait donc avec la patience d’un chien à qui l’on avait promis un os de connaître le nom du Chevalier d’Or qui allait remettre à sa place ce petit prétentieux aux yeux enjôleurs.

Depuis sa loge, Shion jetait un regard satisfait sur la foule, saluant de la tête les Chevaliers qui lui adressaient un signe.

Lorsqu’Anaël s’était présenté à lui et avait remis entre ses mains aux rides de plus en plus marquées la missive d’Elmo, l’ancien Bélier avait d’emblée su ce qu’elle contenait. Le Chevalier du Cancer, s’il était un maître dans la gestion du Cosmos avait, quelques lacunes au niveau du combat. Le Grand Pope savait qu’Elmo ne resterait pas longtemps Chevalier d’or, trop conscient de son pouvoir, de sa charge, mais aussi de ses propres limites. Le jeune homme blond se tenant devant lui était l’œuvre maîtresse d’un Chevalier qui avait eu le courage de choisir sa voie. Il payait ainsi son tribut au Sanctuaire, lui confiant ce qu’il avait fait de mieux.

La lettre et la transmission de l’armure auraient amplement suffi à l’ancien Bélier pour reconnaître Anaël comme successeur officiel d’Elmo, mais il savait que si cela se passait ainsi, nombreux seraient ceux qui élèveraient leur voix pour dénoncer un traitement de faveur vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme, qui, il fallait bien se l’avouer, était magnifique. Beaucoup avaient déjà raillé les capacités du Maître du jeune prétendant en son temps. C’est pourquoi, afin d’éviter les rumeurs les plus folles, il avait décidé de couper la tête à ces serpents siffleurs de médisances : un combat initiatique aurait lieu. La jalousie serait étouffée dans l’œuf et Anaël aurait la possibilité de montrer sa valeur.

Confortablement assis en haut des gradins, Shion se frottait les mains à la pensée de l’affrontement qui allait avoir lieu. Rien que le nom du Chevalier d’Or qu’Anaël allait devoir combattre lui laissait présager de la surprise du public. Ce moment allait être délectable. Il aurait vraiment eu tort de s’en priver.

Décidant que l’attente avait assez duré, le Grand Pope se releva et prit la parole :

« Saints et apprentis, ce jour est un jour faste ! Nous sommes réunis ici pour l’initiation d’un nouveau Chevalier du Cancer. Comme ses pairs, il sera soumis au combat où il devra faire preuve de sa force en touchant un de nos Chevaliers d’Or ! »

Il s’arrêta un instant, savourant à l’avance son petit effet.

« Qu’Anaël, prétendant au titre de Chevalier d’Or du Cancer et Jade, Chevalier d’Or de la Vierge s’avancent ! »

L’annonce du nom du Chevalier d’Or  suscitait souvent des murmures. Shion écouta le son enfler lentement, se replier sur lui-même avant d’exploser dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements lorsqu’une chevelure émeraude surmontant l’or d’une armure prit place dans l’arène.

Jade. Jade de la Vierge, Chevalier aux yeux couleur de pierre refusant de porter le masque. Du haut de ses 22 ans, elle imposait pourtant le respect. Hors du monde, froide comme les veines de malachite, elle celait en elle une force comparable à celle d’Asmita. Le cœur de Shion se serra un peu à l’évocation du nom de son ancien compagnon. Le passé était révolu, et, au fond lui-même, il était certain que ses amis auraient été fiers de leurs successeurs.

 

* * *

 

Dans les gradins, aux côtés d’Aldébaran, Orreaga attendait patiemment de voir ce fameux « Ange » montrer l’étendue de sa puissance. Il cacha rapidement le sourire qui effleura son visage lorsque le blond entra en lice. Son regard s’attarda un peu sur ses épaules, descendit en accompagnant les boucles au creux de ses reins. Il défit un peu son col lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur ses fesses. Durant une poignée de secondes, il imagina ses mains courir sur ces courbes qui devaient être si douces, ses lèvres se poser au creux de cette nuque. Si cet homme était un ange, il fallait que cela soit un ange déchu pour lui évoquer de telles pensées.

Arrivé face à Jade, Anaël s’inclina en une révérence polie. « Prétentieux, va ! », murmura le Capricorne. Jade jaugea Anaël du regard un instant, cherchant à estimer la force de celui qu'elle devait affronter tandis qu'elle se mettait en position. Mais cet homme au sourire insolent était difficile à déchiffrer, même pour elle. Quelque chose la perturbait. Mettant de côté ses incertitudes, elle fit le vide en elle. Le silence envahit les gradins lorsque les Cosmos de la Vierge et du prétendant se répondirent.

Jade murmura les mots «  _Tenpō Rin In_  » et déploya le sien un peu plus, entraînant une réaction identique chez son adversaire. De nombreuses minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu’il y eût un mouvement dans l’arène. C’était un combat d’auras, on avait l’impression qu’il fallait à tout prix impressionner l’autre.

Shion se pencha un peu plus vers l’arène. Le visage de Jade restait impassible. Il était parfaitement conscient de la pression qu’il avait mise sur ses épaules. C’était son premier « vrai » combat depuis son initiation. Que pouvait-elle penser en ce moment ? Récitait-elle mentalement des mantras comme elle le faisait dans son Temple ? Quels sentiments faisaient battre son cœur à cet instant précis ?

Face à l’impénétrabilité de l’esprit de la Vierge, Anaël souriait. Il sentait le vent sur son visage, la force douce de son Cosmos qui se démultipliait. Il croyait en lui. Il savait ce qu’il était. La confiance et les enseignements d’Elmo ne le trahiraient pas. Il remporterait ce combat.

Ce fut la Vierge qui rompit l’immobilité. Elle mit les deux mains face à face, concentrant son Cosmos entre elles. Son adversaire sembla chercher à comprendre ce qui allait se passer et prit trop de temps. Jade relâcha la force accumulée. La décharge du «  _Tenma Kōfuku_  » ébranla les gradins. Orreaga mit la main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière et du sable projeté par la déflagration. Pendant un instant, la vue sur l’arène fut entièrement bouchée par la poussière. Le sable retomba finalement sur une unique silhouette restée debout : l’armure de la Vierge scintillait au soleil.

L’Ange accroupi dans un coin de l’arène se releva lentement. Il épousseta sa tunique, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il siffla avant de s’adresser à la jeune femme : « Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que cela décoiffe. Autre chose, gente damoiselle ? »

Dans les gradins, le public murmura. Face à tant d’audace, Jade allait-elle perdre son calme légendaire ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge laissa tomber ses yeux verts sur cet arrogant personnage. Pendant un instant, elle avait éprouvé de la colère face à lui. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui adresser ainsi la parole? Se croyait-il dans un vulgaire café ? Elle inspira profondément, exhala un « Om », cherchant la paix de l’âme dans ce son originel. La tension en elle s’atténua avant de disparaître. C’était son combat. Elle n’allait pas se laisser avoir par d’aussi futiles cajoleries.

Redoublant de concentration, elle murmura deux mots : «  _Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō_  ».  Les esprits de la nature déferlèrent dans l’arène, concentrant leur présence démoniaque autour d’Anaël. Ils resserraient leur étau, frôlant ses cheveux, sa peau. Celui-ci ne semblait nullement effrayé et arborait toujours ce sourire effronté sur son visage. « Bien tenté, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant, je le crains », mentionna-t-il d’un air faussement contrit.  Une aura aussi azur que ses yeux apparut. De plus en plus forte, elle semblait mettre à mal les esprits, devenait mur de bulles pour les emprisonner. « Toute cette énergie pour rien, Chevalier », soupira-t-il, narquois. L’Ange frappa dans ses mains, les bulles éclatèrent, détruisant leurs occupants.

« Je pense que c’est à mon tour de jouer, maintenant », dit-il en avançant vers la Vierge qui ne recula pas face au Cosmos écrasant. « Tu vois, jolie demoiselle, cet endroit est empli des âmes des guerriers qui sont morts pour la défense du Sanctuaire. C’est une vraie mine d’or pour quelqu’un comme moi… » Il lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de prononcer «   _Sekishiki Konsô Ha_! »

L’explosion des âmes emplit à son tour l’arène, soulevant le sable. Une nouvelle fois aveuglé, Orreaga chercha à comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Une sphère de Cosmos protégeant la Vierge émergea de la poussière. Jade avait utilisé son Kân !

Lorsqu’elle avait senti la puissance qui se concentrait autour de son adversaire, le Chevalier de la Vierge avait instinctivement su qu’elle devait à tout prix se protéger de cette attaque. La force en serait telle qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’esquiver, elle en était certaine. Il ne lui restait dès lors qu’une option : la prendre de face. En minimisant les dégâts. Et la barrière de son Kân avait tenu. Elle chercha son adversaire du regard dans la pluie de sable. Que devait-elle faire ? Rompre sa protection ? La garder ? L’attaque lancée par Anaël avait dû l’affaiblir. Un Chevalier ne pouvait déployer une telle quantité d’énergie sans en subir les conséquences. Elle brisa son Kân, malheureusement trop tôt.

Anaël  réapparut derrière elle, lui décocha un sourire assassin lorsqu’elle se tourna vers lui : « Par ici, ma belle ! » La surprise passa sur le visage de Jade. Elle avait sous-estimé sa résistance. L’arène retentit de cet unique mot : «  _Acubens_  ! »

La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle se retrouva enserrée entre les jambes de l’Ange. L’armure d’Or fit parfaitement sa part de travail, empêchant la section de son porteur. Jade se retrouva sur le sol sous un Anaël riant à gorge déployée « Je vous assure, chère demoiselle, que d’ordinaire je ne suis pas aussi cavalier. »

Il se releva, tendit la main à Jade. Détail notable, la maîtresse du sixième Temple avait les joues rouges.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. La rage, la honte ? Ou était-ce la gentillesse qui émanait dans ce regard océan ? Elle avait été vaincue, mais son adversaire ne faisait pas le matamore. Il aurait pu faire le tour de l’arène, les bras levés, rendant plus écrasante encore sa victoire. Mais non ! Il se penchait vers elle, lui tendant une main qu’elle ne refusa pas. Cet individu n’était pas rien qu’un prétentieux. C’était clair. Elle l’avait mal jugé. Par Bouddha, ce combat lui aurait donné une bonne leçon. Il lui faudrait encore approfondir l'enseignement du Bienheureux.

Le silence qui pesait sur l’arène comme une stèle se fissura d’un coup. Des applaudissements fusèrent, des cris emplirent l’air. La vague de joie noya les derniers ressentiments face au nouveau-venu. Au cœur de l’agitation, Orreaga murmura comme une sentence : «  _L’Ange a soumis la Vierge_  ». Les mots, repris par ses voisins, se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre dans les gradins, pour arriver jusqu’aux oreilles de Shion. L’ancien Bélier sourit à ceux-ci. Ange ? Voilà qui seyait tout à fait à ce jeune homme. Le Grand Pope déclara :

« Par sa victoire, ce Chevalier nous a prouvé sa valeur. Moi, Shion, représentant de notre bien-aimée déesse, reconnais en son nom Anaël ici présent comme le légitime porteur de l’Armure d’Or du Cancer ! »


	3. 12/08/1954 : Le baiser de l'Ange

Bien sûr, Orreaga avait dès le début trouvé Anaël attirant. L’Ange était si différent de lui, il avait l’impression qu’il mettait de la couleur dans sa vie. A chacune de ses visites, les murs glacés de la Maison du Capricorne se réchauffaient. Le sourire d’Anaël répandait sa lumière dans le moindre recoin du dixième Temple, et aussi dans le cœur un peu rude d’Orreaga.

Cela n’aurait pu être qu’une attirance charnelle, un désir dévastant son bas-ventre qu’il aurait pu simplement assouvir, mais cela était bien plus que cela. Il aimait quand Anaël le fixait en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux, il vibrait au simple son de sa voix, il passait des nuits à se remémorer leurs discussions, leurs silences et quand, au creux de l’obscurité, il repensait à un frôlement de mains, à son parfum, il consumait âme et sommeil pour l’Ange.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant d’admettre à lui-même ses sentiments, tellement d’heures avant qu’il ne déverrouille la cage enfermant son cœur. Eprouver du désir était une chose, s’avouer touché par la flèche de l’Ange en était une autre. Il aimait Anaël, il voulait Anaël.

Et, il en était sûr, le Chevalier du Cancer en était parfaitement conscient. De phrases à double sens en frôlements plus marqués, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. C’était un jeu de non-dits, de suggéré entre eux. Restait à savoir si tout cela était réciproque ou s’il n’était qu’une pièce prise dans le jeu de l’Ange.

 

* * *

 

A la terrasse d’une suite luxeuse de la Villa Serbollini, Orreaga reposa sa tasse sur la soucoupe finement ornée d’or. Il soupira en murmurant ce prénom qui, décidément, revenait trop souvent sur ses lèvres lorsque l’oisiveté le prenait. Son regard erra sur la surface placide du lac de Côme qui baignait les pieds de l’hôtel. Quelques bateaux relevaient leurs voiles blanches à la recherche d’un souffle de vent. Relevant la tête, il offrit son visage à la caresse du soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait passé une bonne nuit. Était-ce le calme de cet endroit, les plafonds superbement travaillés de scènes mythologiques, le luxe de la chambre aux meubles raffinés ou simplement la présence d’Anaël endormi, là, derrière la porte ?

Le Capricorne se saisit lentement d’un couteau sur la table. En argent et arborant le blason de l’hôtel, évidemment. Il regarda à nouveau sa chambre. Elle n’avait rien à envier à un palace. Le contact qu’ils devaient rencontrer ici devait être important et aimer le luxe. Le Sanctuaire avait évidemment les moyens de payer une telle chambre, mais le Capricorne était plus accoutumé aux planques sous la pluie qu’à une telle débauche de confort. Qui était donc ce fameux contact ? Ses informations étaient-elles à ce point capitales pour que Shion envoie deux de ses Chevaliers dans un tel endroit ? Réflexion faite, il n’allait pas se plaindre. Si le Grand Pope payait le voyage, il pouvait bien en profiter.

Il s’apprêtait à trucider un croissant innocent lorsque la porte de liaison entre les chambres s’ouvrit. Il regarda Anaël s’avancer dans la pièce, séchant lentement ses cheveux, uniquement vêtu d’une serviette qui lui ceignait la taille. Le Capricorne déglutit lorsqu’il remarqua la course d’une goutte d’eau qui, partie du creux de la nuque, se laissa aller paresseusement sur ce torse musclé avant de terminer sa vie contre le tissu de la serviette, non sans avoir laissé sa marque sur ce ventre qu’il aurait bien embrassé.

\- « Anaël ! C’est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je ne mette pas de serviette ? », répondit l’Ange en lui décochant un clin d’œil que l’Espagnol renonça  à interpréter. « Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais nu. »

Anaël sauva le croissant de la séance de torture qu’allait lui imposer le Capricorne en le lui enlevant de la main. Il mordit avidement dedans tandis que le trouble du frôlement de leurs doigts faisait vibrer plus fort le cœur de son compagnon de mission. Anaël s’assit à côté de l’Espagnol, augmentant encore un peu plus la pression sur son muscle cardiaque.

\- « Mais, parlons de choses plus sérieuses, Orreaga.

\- De choses sérieuses ? Si tu parles de notre mission, je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t’en ai dit.

\- Non, d’autres choses. »

Orreaga se sentit rougir quand le regard de l’Ange plongea dans le sien.

« Comptes-tu continuer ton petit jeu longtemps ? », continua le blond.

Anaël mordit une nouvelle fois dans son croissant tandis qu’Orreaga virait au cramoisi. Par Athéna, l’Ange allait lui dire de ne plus s’approcher de lui, d’arrêter de le regarder ainsi et Zeus savait quoi encore ! L’Italien enchaîna : « C’était amusant et flatteur au début, mais je commence à me lasser ».

Ca y est, cette fois, le cœur d’Orreaga allait lui sortir de sa poitrine et s’écraser mollement sur l’assiette en fine porcelaine. Et il n’aurait plus qu’à contempler ses derniers battements avant de s’effondrer, le nez dans le plateau des croissants.  Le regard de l’Ange s’était fait plus incisif. Il lui découpait l’âme. Par Athéna, que cela était douloureux.

« Vas-tu rester longtemps derrière ce mur à cacher ce que tu désires ? Je n’attendrai pas plus. »

La main d’Anaël glissa sur la joue du Capricorne. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsqu’Orreaga tenta de se justifier :

\- « Je … 

\- Chut. Laisse-toi faire. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que tu veux, ce que je veux. »

Les doigts glissèrent dans sa nuque. Orreaga sentit une goutte d’eau tomber sur sa main lorsqu’Anaël s’approcha de lui. La soie chaude des lèvres de l’Ange se posa sur les siennes. Tant de douceur. Avant de fermer les yeux à ce contact, il lui sembla distinguer vaguement deux ailes vaporeuses se déployer dans le dos d’Anaël. Ce devait être une illusion, un mirage. Juste un nuage passant dans le ciel, un rêve, un miracle se dit-il à lui-même tandis que le baiser de l’Ange se faisait plus appuyé, qu’il entrouvrait les lèvres, laissant le passage à cette langue qui vint caresser la sienne. Le Capricorne brûlait, Anaël vibrait. Il le sentit frissonner quand ses mains glissèrent au creux de ses reins, lorsque ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds. C’était toute la luxure des Enfers en un seul baiser, un goût de paradis avant l’heure. Si doux mirage, si bel Ange.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada. Je suis fière d'y faire évoluer mes OC.


End file.
